Rosas Magnéticas
by Emilia De Las Rosas
Summary: Es increible como a veces la tragedia hace que la vida de dos personas se unan. A veces de formas que no deberían. Amor SS/HG rated M por sexo y violencia.


Rosas magnéticas. 

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, no soy J. k. Rowling. Primera vez que escribo en este fandom (Severus / Hermione) Voy a ser sincera. La historia la escribo YO con ayuda de ustedes, mis lectores. Y YO digo que vamos a ignorar ese pequeño capítulo en el que *spoilers* Snape muere de manera tan ESTÚPIDA y PATÉTICA y que estaba enamorado de la sucia asquerosa y repugnante lily Evans *fin de spoilers* ah, ya me siento mejor. Bien, espero que les guste, y nada.

Los quiero mucho, pórtense bien, sean felices, báñense seguido, no sean roñosos.

Aldus.

Le dedico esto a mi mejor amiga y mi hermanita que la amo Madmoiselle Lunática. Puta, espero que aprecies la historia 3

Harpy Reading.

* * *

Capítulo 1: ella.

El castillo se encontraba en calma. Todo tan tranquilo, pacífico. No se escuchaban ruidos de ningún tipo, excepto, quizá un leve suspiro de fondo. Si bajamos un poco y descendemos a las mazmorras, vamos a ver a un hombre, vestido de negro, sumido en la completa oscuridad. Bueno, no completa, algo de luz se colaba por las antorchas de los pisos superiores, haciendo el lugar más sombrío. El pelo de él era negro, como su vestimenta y grasiento, lacio, cayéndole por el cuello. La piel era pálida y los ojos negros como obsidiana. Su nariz ganchuda, sobresalía como destaque de su cara. El hombre llevaba la varita en la manga de la túnica que. Ningún sonido salía de sus pasos. Ni uno solo.

Sus zapatos resbalaban sobre el frío suelo del castillo. Algo blanco pareció emerger de la pared, siendo un fantasma que solo lo saludó cortésmente y siguió su camino. Severus Snape merodeaba por los pasillos de su dominio. La pobre luz titilaba, marcando aún más sus facciones.

A lo lejos le pareció oír algo, muy despacio. Snape agudizó el oído. Sí, mis lectores, era algo parecido a un llanto. El profesor de pociones se acercó lentamente hacia de donde venía el sonido. Era una mujer la que lloraba.

El sonido provenía de un aula. ¿Qué estudiante podría estar llorando en un aula de las mazmorras a esta altura de la noche? Snape abrió la puerta de madera y se acercó al lugar.

Estaba todo oscuro, excepto por unas velas que sin duda, la chica había encendido. Los pupitres estaban cada uno en su lugar, las estanterías en las paredes, el armario con los ingredientes y calderos correspondientes, todo perfecto.

Sin embargo, en el primer asiento de la última fila hacia la izquierda, es decir, la fila más alejada a él, había una persona. Estaba sollozando, sus hombros moviéndose convulsivamente, y el pelo enmarañado y castaño tapándole los brazos. Tenía éstos apoyados sobre el pupitre y la cabeza escondida.

Snape se acercó sin que la muchacha se diera cuenta y carraspeó la garganta dos veces para llamar su atención. La chica pegó un respingón y automáticamente levantó la vista, encontrando ojos cafés con ojos completamente negros.

- Granger, ¿qué hace usted sola, a estas alturas de la noche? – el profesor la miró sin expresión alguna. Ella se enjugó las lágrimas con rapidez.

- Estem, yo me había olvidado unos libros profesor. Disculpe, me acorde tarde y bajé a buscarlos y me quedé leyendo y se me pasaron los minutos…

- Suficiente Señorita Granger, no me trate de tonto. Dígame porque estaba llorando.- él alzó las cejas para remarcar su orden

- ¿Pro- Profesor? – dijo ella, mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas más.

- Granger no me haga perder la paciencia. Si no quiere ser suspendida – pronunció la palabra con lentitud – debe ser honesta, al menos quiero saber el porqué le voy a descontar 50 puntos a Gryffindor – Hermione abrió los ojos alarmada, pero no pronunció palabra. Snape se acercó a ella, hasta quedar en frente de su pupitre. Vio que en la mano sujetaba una carta.

- Granger ¿qué significa esto? – dijo arrebatándole la carta de las manos.

_Estimada Señorita Hermione Granger, _

_Tenemos la pena de informarle que tanto su padre como su madre fallecieron en un accidente del cual no tenemos detalles. Lamentamos su pérdida y prontamente le asignaremos un tutor dentro de su ámbito escolar, para que se ocupe de su bienestar. _

_Un cordial saludo_

_ Secretaría de Cuidados de Menores. Ministerio._

El pergamino estaba manchado de lágrimas y estaba algo arrugado. Snape releyó la nota tres veces para estar seguro de que no se estaba equivocando. La bruja tenía la vista desviada hacia otro lado, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Una Hermione de 17 años, ahora huérfana, tenía la vista fija en el pecho del hombre sin atreverse a encontrarse con esos ojos negros.

Snape la miró con cautela, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Con cuidado le devolvió la carta y ella empezó a llorar de vuelta, esta vez más fuerte.

El profesor no hizo ningún comentario hiriente esta vez, él sabía lo que era perder a la familia de un día al otro, por lo que se contuvo. No era que realmente tuviera intenciones de lastimarla verbalmente pero internamente le molestaba verla tan quebrada. Era como si algo no estuviera donde debía estar.

Hundió su mano en las profundidades de su bolsillo y emergió con un pañuelo blanco, el cual se lo tendió a la alumna.

- Tome Granger – dijo sin mayor consuelo. Ella lo aceptó con manos temblorosas y lo refregó contra su cara, secándose las lágrimas.

- Vamos levántese que la voy a llevar hasta su habitación -

Ella no puso objeción alguna, pero no hizo ningún movimiento por levantarse. Snape la sujetó del brazo, no con fuerza pero con la suficiente como para darle a entender que no aceptaría desobediencias. Atravesaron el aula atropelladamente y salieron hacia el frío pasillo de la noche.

Ella todavía sostenía el pañuelo entre sus manos, secándose las lágrimas con frecuencia. Snape prendió las antorchas hasta llegar a la escalera, donde empezaron a subir. Todo el trayecto lo hicieron en silencio. Nunca Hermione había estado tan incómoda ni tan angustiada.

Snape no la miraba, tenía la vista fija al frente. Los cuadros los acosaban, algunos con mas delicadeza tratando de hacerse los dormidos, otros directamente señalándolos. Hermione los esquivaba, mientras tanto, controlando a su oscuro profesor por el rabillo del ojo.

La luz de la luna se colaba entre los ventanales. Ya estaban casi llegando, y Snape, se percató de que todavía la asía del brazo. La soltó de inmediato y se paró en seco en frente de la puerta que daba hacia los cuartos de los leones.

- Aquí la dejo Granger – dijo con tono monótono. Ella hizo un ademán de devolverle el pañuelo pero él le negó con la cabeza. – quédese con eso. Mañana la veré en clases. Descanse.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se llevó el pañuelo a los ojos. El retrato de la señora gorda se abrió, esta vez sin quejarse por la hora. Hermione ya estaba entrando cuando el profesor se giró sobre sus talones.

- Por cierto Granger, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por mancharme el pañuelo.-

La alumna hizo un ademán para contestar pero él se volteó y lentamente, se perdió en la tranquilidad de la noche.

* * *

ajaja ya veremos como sigue esto. Les gustó? No les gustó? Me odian? Me quieren? Piensan que soy sexy? reviewsss


End file.
